L'idiot de service
by Kelly Granger
Summary: Un matin comme les autres où Dick va surfer avant d'aller en cours! Comme les autres hein? Et si Dick n'était pas vraiment comme il nous le laisse croire? Peut-être serez-vous surpris...


Hé bien, je me lance dans un one shot sur Véronica Mars! J'espère que vous apprécierez! Je offre ici ma vision du personne de Dick Casablanca, la façon dont moi je le vois. Par contre, je ne pense que que Logan agisse comme il le fait dans cette histoire-ci. Ce n'est qu'une fabulation d'une pauvre fille qui ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Je reste une inconditionnelle du couple Véronica/Logan, mais je me suis amusée à essayer de la voir avec un que l'on n'aurait jamais imaginé! Alors voilà, j'espère que vous apprécierez!

Bonne lecture

Kelly Granger

* * *

De loin, on aurait dit un surfeur.

De près aussi!

Il est vrai qu'il avait le look, le corps et aussi la planche qui allait avec...

Même qu'il surfait, à ses heures perdues...

C'est à dire souvent...

Ce matin, une fois n'est pas coutume, il s'était levé tôt, pour, justement, aller surfer.

C'est que depuis quelques temps, il dormait très mal et avait donc beaucoup de mal à se lever le matin.

Mais cette nuit, il avait très bien dormi.

Il avait donc avalé deux verres de jus d'orange, une pomme et un muffin avant d'embarquer dans sa voiture et de filer vers la plage.

À cette heure, il y a beaucoup de belles vagues, et pas trop de monde.

Une fois arrivé sur le bord de la plage, il avait enfilé sa tenue de surf, attaché son filon de sécurité à sa cheville et avait filer vers l'eau.

Quelque belles vagues s,étaient présentée depuis qu'il était en place, au large, mais il en attendait une parfaite avant de se lancer.

Et la voilà justement qui avançait vers lui.

Il se mit à ramer dur. Il se leva sur sa planche et se laissa glisser le long de la déferlante.

Il refit le même manège deux ou trois fois avant de se laisser voguer jusqu'à la plage.

Il y avait déjà plus de monde qu'à son arrivée.

Il ramassa sa planche et commença à remonter la plage pour se rendre à sa voiture lorsqu'il remarqua quelqu'un qu'il semblait connaître.

Pas étonnant, il connaissait tout le monde ici.

Et tout le monde le connaissait.

Du moins, ils connaissaient le nom, Dick, Casablanca... L'idiot de service.

Il était perçu un peu comme de Brice de Nice américain, gosse de riche, surfeur à ses heures, fêtard et con, juste con.

Dans le genre vraiment pas très intelligent.

Mais bon, ça lui allait! Il se satisfaisait de peu, tant qu'il pouvait s'amuser, rire et voir ses potes, tout était parfait.

Il ne se souciait pas trop de ce que les autres pensaient de lui, ce n'était pas important.

Bref, il voyait quelqu'un qui semblait assis contre le pilotis de la cabane à sauveteurs, vide à cette heure matinale.

C'était une fille.

Jolie, blonde, mince, comme il les aimait.

C'était sûr qu'il la connaissait.

En s'approchant, il vit que la jeune femme sanglotait.

Il posa sa planche et s'approcha un peu plus.

-Hé ma jolie, dis à Dick ce qui ne va pas!

En disant cela, il vit que la jeune femme se retournait et il regretta instantanément ses paroles.

-De un, Dick, je ne suis pas ta jolie, de deux, TOUT VA TRÈS BIEN.

-Pourquoi tu pleures alors?

-Je... Quoi? Je pleure pas!

-Aller Ronnie, c'est quoi alors la substance transparent qui sort de tes yeux si c'est pas des larmes?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, si je pleure?

-Qu'est-ce qui va pas, Véronica? T'as perdu tout ton sarcasme, alors ça doit être quelque chose de gros!

-...

-C'est si pire que ça? C'est Logan, c'est ça?

La jeunes femme hocha doucement la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait?

-Je voulais lui faire une surprise ce matin, alors je suis allée cherches des croissants et du café et je suis montée à sa suite. J'ai utilisé la clé qu'il ma donnée pour entrer. J'ai mis la table, me suis déshabillée et je suis entrée dans sa chambre...

-Oui?

-Et il était en pleine action avec une autre fille!

-Oh... Qu'est-ce que t'as fait alors?

-Je suis sortie, je pense pas qu'il m'ait vue. Je me suis rhabillé, j'ai ramassé les croissant et le café et je suis venue ici.

-Ça veut dire que t'as des croissants depuis tout ce temps et que tu m'as rien dit?

Elle sourit un peu, mais Dick avait réussi son coup.

-Tiens, les voilà, veux-tu un café aussi?

-Héhé, tu le demandes?

-Je sais, tiens, mais il dois être froid maintenant.

-Tu sais, Ronnie, tu veux bien que je t'appelle Ronnie? Bref, tu sais Ronnie, je comprends pas ce que tu fais encore avec lui! Je veux dire, c'est mon meilleur ami et tout, mais la façon dont il te traite, c'est pas correct.

-Mais je l'aime! C'est la première fois que j'aime un gars autant, même Duncan c'était pas comme ça.

-La Véronica que je connais ne se serait jamais laissée traiter comme ça. Elle lui aurait mis les points sur les i, si ce n'est ailleurs!

-Je sais, que veux-tu, je ramolli avec l'âge!

-Ouin, mais reste qu'il ne te traite pas comme il faut. Tu devrais le laisser, même si tu l'aime, ça te mène où s'il te fait pleurer comme ça toutes les deux semaines, quand il ressent le besoin d'aller voir ailleurs. Tu mérites tellement mieux que ça!

-Wow!

-Quoi? Tu pensais pas que je puisse être aussi articulé n'est-ce pas?

-Ben, c'est pas ça, c'est juste que...

-Tu sais, Ronnie, tout le monde me voit comme le pauvre mec pas très intelligent, qui veut juste faire la fête. Même Logan me voit comme ça. Mon père aussi. Au fond, ça me satisfait, que le monde pense ça, j'ai pas trop d'ennui, le monde me pense trop con pour réfléchir. C'est un rôle qui me plaît, mais parfois ça me pèse. Jouer l'insouciant de service, c'est pas toujours facile, surtout quand je vois comment le monde traite ceux qu'ils disent aimer. Comme Logan avec toi. Et ça, ça me fâche. Toi tu l'aimes, mais t'es-tu déjà demandé si lui t'aimait? Je suis désolé de te le dire comme ça, mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait jamais aimé quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Tu serais mieux sans lui, tu mérites mieux.

-Je... Merci Dick. J'ai toujours vraiment pensé que tu étais l,idiot de service et tu me tombais vraiment sur le système, mais plus je te connais, plus je me rends compte que tu es totalement différent de ce que tout le monde pense. Tu reste le beau gosse riche de l'école, mais je pense que je pourrais définitivement t'apprécier beaucoup plus à l'avenir!

-Merci! Que vas-tu faire, pour Logan?

-Je ne sais pas trop...

-Et si tu lui rendais la monnaie de sa pièce!

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Véronica Mars, voulez-vous sortir avec moi, mais juste pour la journée? Question de le faire enrager un peu!

-Je sais pas, Dick, il pourrait très mal le prendre...

-Et quoi, me frapper? Hé! Tu l'as vu? Je suis deux plus gros que lui! Aller! En toute amitié, sortons ensemble pour une journée!

-D'accord, mais je vais mettre mes amis proches au courant, sinon ils vont flipper.

-Bien sûr! En passant, très bon les croissants!

-Merci!

-Mais le café est un peu froid!

Véronica parti d'un rire cristallin, presque enfantin. Il ne l'avait jamais vu rire, du moins il ne s'en rappelait pas. C'était un très beau son, une musique à ses oreilles, comparé aux pleurs d'un peu plus tôt.

-Aller, il va falloir y aller, si on ne veut pas être en retard en classe!

-Oui chef oui!

Il se leva et la guida jusqu'à sa voiture, en ramassant sa planche.

-Je t'escorte jusque chez toi et on ira à l'école dans ma voiture?

-Pourquoi pas dans la mienne?

-Bien, c'est que je préfère la mienne à ta LeBaron...

-Pff snob!

-Je vois que t'a pas dis non!

-Ok ok, mais je choisi la musique, j'ai en horreur le boum boum que tu écoutes habituellement!

-Bien miss, aller, monte dans ta caisse, je te suis!

-Merci, Dick!

-Ça va mieux?

-Oui, oui, grâce à toi!

-Je sais, je suis un apollon, doublé d'un mec génial, triplé d'un...

-D'un clown!

-Hé, c'est pas drôle! Aller monte, on va être en retard!

Tout le trajet de chez Véronica à l'école se fit dans le rire et la bonne humeur.

Dick se stationna à sa place habituelle et vit que Logan était arrivé et attendait l'arrivée de sa douce, probablement.

Dick descendit de voiture et se précipita du côté passager juste à temps pour ouvrir la porte à la jeune fille, il l'aida à en sortir et plaça sa main au creux des reins de Véronica.

Elle le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

Il fit un léger mouvement vers Logan, qui les observait.

Elle le regarda, se retourna et embrassa rapidement Dick.

Lorsque le baiser prit fin, ils partirent tous deux dans un fou rire.

Ils prirent leur sac sur la banquette arrière et partirent à leurs cours respectifs, non sans avoir réitéré quelques baisers en chemin!

Le journée se déroula dans la bonne humeur, si l'on exclu la scène que Logan leur avait fait en plein milieu de l'aire extérieure de dîner.

À la fin de la journée, Véronica se sentait le coeur beaucoup plus léger qu'au matin et Dick se sentait enfin lui-même.

Alors qu'il ramenait son amie chez elle, il se questionnait au sujet de cette journée et de ce qu'elle lui avait apportée.

Il se stationna à droite de la LeBaron et sorti pour reconduire Véronica jusqu'à sa porte.

Elle sorti son trousseau de clés et débarra sa porte, se retournant ensuite vers lui.

Il la regarda dans les yeux, la trouvant réellement belle pour le première fois.

Ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleu océan, bien dessinés, son nez fin, ses lèvres douces et roses, son menton arrondi, son cou long et gracieux, des épaules, droites, mais fières, et sa poitrine, qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration.

Il la regarda dans les yeux, glissa sa main sur sa nuque, à travers ses cheveux et alla simplement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Cela lui sembla si naturel, si simple.

Et elle répondit au baiser, qui ne dura pourtant pas bien longtemps.

-Tu sais, la journée est terminée, tu n'es plus obligé de jouer la comédie.

-Je... J'en avais envie, tout simplement.

-Je.. Quoi?

-J'avais envie de t'embrasser, et je recommencerais bien! Et ne me dis pas que tu n'en a pas envie aussi, j'ai bien senti que tu répondais à mon baiser.

-Je... Mais... Ça veut dire quoi?

-Je ne sais pas, et j'ai pas trop envie de le savoir. J'ai juste envie de le vivre, d'aller au bout de ce que ça peut donner, voir où ça nous mène. On n'a pas besoin de nommer les choses pour qu'elles existe, pourquoi faudrait-il mettre à tout prix un mot sur ce qu'il se passe entre toi et moi en ce moment?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Alors, fais-moi plaisir, embrasse-moi, pour que je puisse rentrer chez moi et penser à tout ça!

Elle s'approcha de lui, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa.

D'abord timidement, mais ensuite de plus en plus passionnément.

Dick dû mettre un terme au baiser, puisque l'heure du souper arrivait et que son père voulait qu'ils soupent tous en famille.

-Tu sais, Ronnie, j'aime vraiment la personne que je suis, quand je suis avec toi. Je peux enfin être moi, sans masques, sans comédie. C'est rafraichissant.

-Merci, de m'avoir montré qui était le vrai Dick, je me sens privilégiée de le connaître enfin!

-Bonne soirée, Véronica!

-Merci, toi aussi! Tu viens me chercher demain?

-Si tu le souhaites, oui!

-Mais cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui conduis!

-Ok, mais avec ma voiture! Et JE décide de la musique!

-Ok ok.

Alors que Dick se retournait pour partir, elle le retint par le bras, et lui embrassa la joue.

-Merci...

* * *

_Voilà, j'aimerais bien avoir vos impressions! Je le dis tout de suite, il n,y aura aucune suite, dans mon imagination, ils suivent leurs envies et finissent pas former un couple très solide. Mais cette histoire ne me donne pas envie de l'écrire, j'ai envie de vous laisser imaginer la fin que vous voudriez! D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vos esprit auront fabulé à ce sujet! Laissez-moi vos commentaires et vos fabulations!_

_À la prochaine!_

_Kelly Granger_


End file.
